Bullyng
by Miss GRavedad
Summary: Bromance. Un "accidente" en una biblioteca los hace recordar viejos tiempos en los que el pequeño Hortense Mitchell llegó a su escuela. Fic tierno y con una dosis de humor. No se arrepentirán. Jagan!


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon. Esto sólo lo hago por diversión y no con fines de lucro.**

**Sé que debería estar publicando el ultimo capitulo de "Instrucciones para embromar" pero no pude evitar plasmar esto que llegó a mi cabeza después de una plática muy inspiradora. Por favor disfrútenlo tanto como yo lo hice a la hora de escribirlo.**

**Advertencias; bromance.**

—¡Y no vuelvan a asomar sus caras por esta biblioteca! ¿Entendido?

James, Kendall y Carlos salieron tambaleando del enorme lugar cuando los guardias de seguridad los sacaron a empujones y no dudaron en abrazarse mutuamente cuando los enormes tipos se quedaron vigilando la puerta al recinto.

—¡Esperen! —dijo Kendall tratando de deshacerse del abrazo de sus dos amigos —¡Regrésennos a Logan!

Los tres tipos desbloquearon la puerta para dejar pasar al otro guardia que al parecer le daba por caminar más lento. Los gritos del chico listo de BTR hicieron eco en los pasillos hasta que lograron ver al hombretón cargando a Logan como si fuera un costal de papas. Cuando salió, arrojo al chico a su grupo de amigos y los cuatro cayeron directo al suelo.

Logan se levantó adolorido y se puso de rodillas ante los cuatro guardias para implorar.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No me corran permanentemente de la biblioteca! ¡Este es el único lugar en el que puedo conseguir libros de medicina avanzada!

—Déjalo así Logan —dijo James despreocupadamente mientras intentaba obligar a su amigo a ponerse de pie—. Apuesto a que no saben ni quiénes somos. Sólo vámonos y podrás volver en un par de semanas.

Los cuatro guardias los observaron sin expresión alguna en el rostro y después pegaron de golpe un cartel en la entrada que mostraba la fotografía de Big Time Rush y una enorme equis que lo cubría de lado a lado.

El chico listo enfureció después de escuchar un largo «Ups» salir de la boca de James. Se levantó, quitándose a su amigo de encima y pasando de largo por los otros dos integrantes al tiempo en que el rubio colocaba nuevamente el casco en la cabeza de Carlos.

Los tres lo vieron marcharse a paso largo y las manos cerradas en puño. De verdad estaba molesto.

—Creo que fue mala idea traer la torreta escondida en la mochila de Logan —dijo Carlitos viendo a sus dos amigos.

—Lo sabemos. Pero aún así esa mujer no debió hacer tanto drama cuando nos obligó a apagar el juguete ahí adentro —repuso James molesto al tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡La torreta se hizo añicos y las chispas incendiaron la mitad de los libros! —soltó Kendall con desesperación a sus amigos—. ¡Deberíamos preocuparnos más por qué haremos con Logan! ¡No va a querer hablarnos en meses!

Carlos y James torcieron las caras en preocupación. Era verdad, ese lugar significaba mucho para su amigo el listo. Ellos no podían permitir que Logan se molestara tanto, después de todo, un grupo de tres no era lo mismo.

—Maldición —susurraron.

* * *

—_Miren chicos, carne nueva._

_En la parte trasera del salón de clases en una escuela primaria de Minnesota, un pequeño niño rubio susurró a sus amigos mientras extendía las manos para que los otros dos de más baja estatura las chocaran. Los dos niños tras él rieron._

—_Les pido por favor que traten bien a su compañero —dijo la maestra mientras se posicionaba detrás del niño nuevo._

_La mayoría de los estudiantes del tercer grado se quedaron viendo fijamente al pequeño de tez pálida. Una de ellas, la cual se sentaba en las butacas más cercanas al pizarrón, levantó la mano y espero a que la maestra le diera permiso de hablar._

—_Profesora, ¿porqué el niño nuevo entró a este salón si ya va más de la mitad del año escolar?_

_La mujer bien vestida se tensó un poco al escuchar la pregunta y se lo hizo saber al niño que hace unos segundos presentó a la clase, pues presionó un poco las manos sobre los hombros del más pequeño._

—_Eso es algo que no se puede discutir en clase porque son asuntos de familia —contestó amablemente a la niña—. Ahora, quiero que todos le den la bienvenida a Hortense y lo ayuden a ponerse al corriente con las clases. ¿De acuerdo?_

—_¡Si señorita! —contestaron todos al unísono._

_La profesora le mostró al niño cual sería lugar no sin antes disculparse, pues esa clase estaba casi llena y los únicos asientos disponibles eran los del final. El pequeño Hortense tomó asiento exactamente en una esquina del salón. Estaba nervioso, pero recordó las palabras de aliento que sus padres le dijeron cuando lo llevaron esa mañana a la escuela; «Recuerda ser amable con las personas. Pero si ellos no quieren ser amigables contigo, sólo aléjate y no los busques más»._

—_Hola —saludó el niño a su compañero que tenía justo a un costado. Eso sin perder su nerviosismo—. Soy Hortense Mitchell y tengo ocho años._

_Quería sonreír, pero la risa llena de complicidad del niño rubio al que saludaba lo hizo volver su atención a la mochila para sacar sus útiles escolares. Los otros dos niños, el de tez morena y el de expresivos ojos castaños acompañaron al rubio en las risas._

* * *

Ahora estaban ahí los tres, sentados en el enorme sillón naranja que adornaba el 2J. Carlos permanecía recostado completamente, Kendall a sus pies y James estaba sentado en el suelo y recargando su espalda en la parte trasera del sofá.

—No escucho sus ideas para hacer que Logan deje de estar molesto con nosotros —dijo Carlos en voz apenas audible, pues estaba boca abajo en el sofá y la tela no dejaba escuchar bien lo que decía.

—¡No vamos a comprarle un títere robot zombificado resistente a los rayos gama! —grtió James desde la parte trasera del sillón.

—¿Por qué no? —Se levantó el chico del casco dando un ligero empujón con el pie al Kendall—. ¡Todo chico de 19 años desea uno!

—¡Exacto! ¡Todo chico de 19 años llamado Carlos García! —respondió el lindo asomando la mitad de su rostro por el respaldo naranja—. ¡Además! ¡Esas cosas no existen!

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! —Se interpuso Kendall—. No debemos pelear entre nosotros. ¿O que acaso no recuerdan que lo verdaderamente importante en estos momentos es Logan?

Los tres se calmaron y volvieron a sus posiciones. El silencio reino unos cuantos segundos hasta que Carlitos despegó su rostro de los cojines y habló con tristeza.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer si Logan deja de hablarnos? No podemos estar sin él, ¿Están de acuerdo?

Sus dos amigos no contestaron. A decir verdad, ni siquiera voltearon a verlo. Todo parecía volver a quedar en silencio hasta que James se levantó del suelo y caminó directo a la puerta. Salió dando un portazo y dejando a sus dos amigos con la vista clavada en sus acciones.

* * *

_Salió corriendo de la cafetería después de todas esas carcajadas que no querían desaparecer._

_Estaba asustado._

_Aquel día predecía ser bastante normal y tenía la impresión de poder pasar desapercibido por los demás estudiantes, pues ahora estaban concentrados en el examen que presentarían dentro de un par de horas. Al contrario de todos ellos, él no tenía la necesidad de asomar la vista a los cuadernos de apuntes, pues se sabía la clase de memoria._

_ Así que, con toda la calma del mundo llevó la charola con su almuerzo a una mesa vacía para poder comer un poco, pero no tardó en escupir la leche que estaba bebiendo cuando las sillas a su lado se arrastraron para ser ocupadas por tres chicos que él ya conocía perfectamente._

_ —¿Qué tal Mitchell? —preguntó una voz en la que la adolescencia estaba haciendo de las suyas._

_ —No molestes James —dijo el chico con pesadez después de limpiar la leche que escurría de su boca._

_ —¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Chico listo! —Un Kendall al que los escasos 12 años afectaban su rostro con diversas imperfecciones le arrebató la servilleta de golpe—. Sólo queremos pedirte un favor. _

_ —¡Uno pequeño! —expresó Carlos muy animado._

_ —¿Qué quieren? —preguntó el chico listo cruzándose de brazos._

_ —Fácil —continuó James en lo que se quedó—. Te sentarás detrás de Carlos y de mí en el examen para que puedas pasarnos las respuestas._

_ —No puedo, es muy peligroso._

_ —Por supuesto que no —respondió el chico lindo— peligroso es que Litos y yo nos quedemos sin jugar en las finales estatales de hockey por malas notas. Y ese examen decidirá si la escuela nos deja o no jugar._

_ Hortense se puso nervioso cuando las miradas pesadas de esos tres chicos no lo dejaron en paz en busca de una respuesta. Y más le valía elegir la opción correcta. _

_ —¡No puedo! —Se puso de pie tratando de imponerse ante esos tres chicos pero aún con miedo—. ¡La última vez que nos descubrieron casi nos expulsan a mí y a Carlos!_

_ Sus tres abusadores también se pusieron de pie y con risas simples pusieron en marcha el resultado de aquella errónea respuesta; Carlos y James tomaron al chico de cada brazo mientras Kendall no dudo en bajar de un fuerte jalón sus pantalones. Los tres chocaron sus manos mientras toda la cafetería comenzó a reír sin parar._

_ —Procura usar cinturón la próxima vez —le dijo Kendall riendo antes de salir de la cafetería con sus otros dos amigos. _

* * *

Logan entró al 2J y lo primero que hizo fue quedarse inmóvil al ver la forma en que los globos y las serpentinas adornaban el departamento. Reaccionó cuando un par de matasuegras sonaron en ambos oídos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron Kendall y Carlos.

El chico pálido los observó con rareza.

—No es mi cumpleaños —les quitó las matasuegras y las hizo a un lado. Enseguida se cruzó de brazos y se les quedó viendo como preguntando «¿Qué ocurre?»

Carlos y Kendall se observaron, emitieron un gran suspiro y arrojaron lejos los gorros de cumpleaños que tenían puestos.

—Verás…— dijo el chico rubio con bastante culpabilidad en su voz—. De verdad nos sentimos mal porque provocamos que te vetaran de la biblioteca. Sabemos que es lo único que tienes en estos momentos para estar cerca de la medicina ya que le dedicas todo el tiempo al trabajo y a la escuela, al igual que todos nosotros.

—Nos advertiste que nos comportáramos y no te escuchamos… —el rostro del moreno lo decía todo—… Perdónanos. No queremos que dejes de hablarnos.

Kendall y Carlos permanecieron en la misma posición y era imposible para Logan escuchar sus respiraciones. Por su parte, este último mantenía una mirada fría y sin expresión.

Para sorpresa de los dos chicos arrepentidos, el listo del grupo comenzó a reír sonoramente apuntándolos en señal de que se estaba burlando de ellos.

—¿Se está riendo? —preguntó Litos a su amigo más alto.

—Se está riendo —confirmó el rubio.

Logan se retiró de la puerta, poniendo las manos en su estomago debido al dolor que comenzaba a sentir. Apenas y pudo llegar al sofá naranja los otros dos corriendo hasta quedar de pie frente a él.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntaron desconcertados.

—¡Sólo mírense! —respondió aún entre risas—. ¡Están aterrados por cómo reaccionaría al incidente de esta mañana que incluso organizaron una fiesta de cumpleaños sin ser mi cumpleaños!

—¿No estás molesto? —preguntó Carlos.

—¿Molesto? ¿Yo? —se le escapó una trompetilla— Chicos, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos siendo amigos? ¡Muchos años! Puede que todo el tiempo esté diciendo que necesito amigos nuevos, pero eso jamás va a ser verdad. Está banda significa mucho para mí y nuestra amistad también. Estoy acostumbrado a sus bromas, juegos, golpes… ¡A todo! Cuando estoy con ustedes puedo esperar todo. Si no estuviera dispuesto a eso y más, definitivamente me hubiera ido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Carlos y Kendall se quedaron callados pero extrañamente aliviados por esa respuesta que definitivamente no esperaban escuchar. Logan se levantó de nuevo y palmeó sus hombros para después dirigirse a su habitación.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde está James? —preguntó antes de llegar a la puerta.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Kendall después de unos segundos de razonar la pregunta—. Salió hace horas y no ha regresado.

Logan dejó escapar un «¡Oh!» con bastante ligereza y después entró a la habitación que compartía con Kendall.

* * *

_—Que bueno que me tocó hacer la investigación contigo, Kenny— dijo Carlos camino a casa del chico rubio._

_ —Lo sé —respondió su amigo—. Pobre James, tener que soportar a ese cerebrito inadaptado como compañero para el proyecto debe ser agotador._

_ Ambos chicos rieron sintiendo lastima por su amigo. Tenían años con Hortense Mitchell como compañero de clases y jamás habían podido tener una conversación normal. Ese chico raro se aferraba a ser el preferido de los maestros para estar siempre a la vista de ellos. Eso lo hacía más propenso a ser molestado, según Kendall._

_ Los jóvenes doblaron en una esquina después de rebasar a un par de mujeres adultas que platicaban en la calle en voz muy baja. «Hora del chisme», pensó Kendall, pero lo que escuchó antes de alejarse lo hizo frenar enseguida._

_ —¿De verdad están considerando irse de Minnesota, Joanna?— preguntó la mujer pelirroja y rechoncha a otra morena y bajita._

_ —Si amiga —contestó—. Ya hemos cambiado a Hortense dos veces de escuela y parece no funcionar para nada. Mi hijo sigue llegando con la ropa desarreglada de la escuela. Varias veces me ha pedido que le compre los mismos libros. Dice que es porque los pierde, pero sé que mi pequeño no es así; alguien en la escuela debe estarlo molestando. Incluso ha llegado con cardenales en la piel. _

_ —Que pena que se esté repitiendo lo mismo de la otra escuela —prosiguió la mujer llenita—. Y pobrecillo de Hortense. Debe estar pasando por una etapa muy difícil._

_ La mujer más bajita asintió con pesadez y ambas siguieron su camino al lado contrario al que se dirigían Kendall y Carlos. _

_ —Esa era la madre de Mitchell, ¿Verdad? —preguntó el moreno al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de su amigo._

_ Kendall salió corriendo dejando a un Carlos muy confundido por su reacción. El chico no lo pensó dos veces y siguió al rubio aún sin saber a dónde se dirigían._

* * *

—¡A cenar!

La voz de Jennifer sonó por todo el departamento y Carlos, Kendall y Katie no tardaron en llegar a la mesa. Los tres estaban muy hambrientos.

—¡Que bien! ¡Hamburguesas! —dijo la niña mientras se servía un montón de patatas en el plato que le correspondía.

Los otros dos chicos hicieron lo mismo. Logan salió de la habitación donde había estado leyendo después de tomar una siesta. La voz de la madre de Kendall lo había ayudado a darse cuenta de que ya tenía hambre y no dudó en acompañar a los demás. Sólo que cuando tomó asiento la pregunta de Jennifer lo hizo olvidarse completamente de la cena.

—¿Dónde está James? No lo he visto desde que llegué de trabajar.

Los cuatro jóvenes a su cuidado en ese preciso momentos se dieron cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Hace mucho que ninguno de ellos no había visto a la cara de BTR.

—Ya pasan de las 10:00—dijo Katie mientras observaba el reloj de pared—. No debería estar fuera tan tarde.

—Bien —la señora Knight tomó un suéter del perchero y abrió la puerta—. Iré a buscarlo, seguramente Bitters debe haberlo visto. Iré a preguntarle, ustedes continúen cenando.

—¡Yo también voy! —dijo Kendall levantándose de la silla.

—¡Y yo! —lo secundó Carlos.

—Bien, pero no salgan de Palm Woods ¿De acuerdo?

Los dos chicos asintieron y salieron del departamento detrás de Jennifer. Logan se quedó aún a la mesa pensado en que era lo que ocurría con James, ¿Seguía tan afectado por lo de esa mañana?

Volteó a ver a Katie; a ella parecía no importarle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Incluso le quitó algunas papas fritas a los paltos de Kendall y Carlos. Logan rodó los ojos y se levantó; Él también tenía que salir a buscar a su amigo.

* * *

_ Hortense iba completamente fastidiado ¿Por qué la maestra le había puesto a James como compañero en este proyecto tan importante para la calificación? ¡Oh si! Ya recordaba «Necesito que ayudes a Diamond a aprobar este año», fueron las palabras de la profesora de ciencias respecto a uno de los chicos estrella del equipo de Hockey. _

_ Eso lo podía tolerar, pero lo que en eso momentos reventaba su bilis era que el chico, el cual ya era mucho más alto que antes, no dejaba de darle pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza mientras caminaba detrás suyo siguiendo sus pasos muy de cerca._

_ —Ya basta James— reprochó el más bajito._

_ —¡Oww! —dijo con ternita—. El pequeño Hortie no soporta una pequeñita e inocente…_

_ —¡DIAMOND!_

_ El fuerte grito de otra persona los interrumpió. Voltearon a todos lados hasta encontrar de donde provenía el llamado; tras ellos y dirigiéndose de forma peligrosa, otro chico que vestía el uniforme del equipo de Hockey. Tras él, un grupo que Hortense reconocía porque también solían molestarlo._

_ —¿Qué quieres Sam? —preguntó James con indiferencia._

_ —¡TÚ! —lo apuntó acusadoramente—. ¡Te vieron besando a MI novia! ¡Ahora ella terminó conmigo por tu culpa!_

_ —Eso no es verdad —rió el chico lindo—. Ella terminó contigo porque sabe que soy mucho más guapo que tú._

_ —¡Voy a romperte la cara!_

_ Hortense observó con terror la pelea que ocurriría ante sus ojos y decidió correr para alejarse. Después de todo él no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Ya era problema de James pelear con alguien igual de alto que él por una chica._

_ Ya se había alejado unos cuantos metros cuando la voz de James y su tono inconforme llamaron la atención del listo. Frenó y observó la extraña escena desde lejos; ahora el chico de la cara bonita estaba rodeado. Sam había hecho trampa y como venganza iba a darle una paliza a James entre él y varios de los integrantes del equipo que comúnmente estaban en la banca._

_ —¡Si quieres pelear, estoy de acuerdo con eso! ¡Pero que sea de uno a uno! _

_ —¿Quién dijo que quiero pelear? —Sonrió el otro joven—. He visto como cubres los moretones de tu lindo rostro con maquillaje. Eso definitivamente no me conviene, pues nadie podrá ver lo mal que has quedado. Así que he pensado en algo que te hará mucho más daño._

_ El retador de James sacó una rasuradora eléctrica de la mochila y el chico lindo rápidamente entro en pánico, tapando su cabeza con las manos. Todos los jugadores molestos se abalanzaron contra James y lo atraparon, le quitaron la gorra que llevaba puesta y se escuchó el sonido de la rasuradora encendida._

_ James comenzó a gritar cuando veía que era inevitable la pérdida de su cabello, así que cerró los ojos. De esa forma, el proceso sería menos doloroso._

_ Repentinamente, el sonido de la maquina se alejó de él y supo el por qué; el pequeño Hortense se había lanzado contra el enorme Sam y logró empujarlo lo suficiente como para hacerlo caer. James logró zafarse y corrió hacia el más pequeño para ayudarlo a levantarse. _

_ —¿Qué haces? —preguntó en voz baja._

_ —Tu cabello… —respondió con algo de dificultad—. Sería una lástima que lo perdieras. Me gusta mucho._

_ James se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué había dicho?_

_ Hortense apunto con miedo hacia atrás. Todos los demás iban nuevamente hacia ellos, pero cuando intentaron correr, rápidamente fueron tacleados por Kendall y Carlos que recién llegaban y vieron lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_ James no tardó en unirse a sus amigos y entre los tres le pusieron una paliza a esos tramposos._

* * *

—Sabía que estaría aquí.

Logan entró al gimnasio y vio a James golpear con mucha fuerza la pera de boxear que estaba instalada en el centro del lugar.

Cada vez que James se molestaba consigo mismo iba directo a ejercitarse, y podía quedarse ahí durante horas, hasta que ningún musculo de su cuerpo pudiera resistir más. El joven alto y de ojos grandes dejó de repartir golpes cuando Logan estuvo justo a su lado.

—Deberías estar molesto conmigo, no ayudando a los demás a buscarme.

—No estoy molesto contigo —respondió Logan, haciendo que por primera vez James volteara a verlo—. Esos libros no me importan. Sí quiero ser médico, pero eso se aprende entrando a una Universidad, no leyendo todo lo que encuentres a tu paso sobre medicina.

—Pues deberías estarlo —James se quedó callado, y después de un rato hablo de nuevo—. Hoy… cuando te vi arrodillado frente a ese hombre implorando que te dejaran volver, no pude evitar recordar lo que yo mismo te hacía cuando estábamos en la escuela de Minnesota. Antes de que te invitáramos a entrar al equipo de Hockey. Antes de que…

—¿…de que le salvara la vida a tu cabello? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Y de que me abrieras los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Logan nunca quiso que su amigo recordara esos viejos y malos tiempo. Él siempre ha preferido recordar los buenos momentos, como cuando después de ayudar a James, tanto él como Kendall y Carlos decidieron aceptarlo en su grupo y ver que no se trataba de una persona tan diferente a ellos.

—Desde ese día prometí que jamás dejaría que alguien te hiciera menos. Y ahora lo he arruinado.

—Claro que no. ¡Lo arruinamos todos!

Con esta respuesta, Logan logró sacarle una sonrisa a James.

—Y me gusta arruinar las cosas junto con ustedes, porque sé que cuando algo malo pase, estarán ahí para afrontar mis equivocaciones junto con migo. Y yo estaré con ustedes para lo mismo.

James se quitó las vendas de las manos y la chocó fuertemente con la de Logan para darle un apretón en señal de que todo estaría bien entre ellos.

—Además… —dijo el listo sin interés en su tono de voz—…la bibliotecaria era muy antisocial y se la pasaba regañándonos todo el tiempo.

Ambos rieron, y después de levantar sus cosas, salieron en dirección al 2J mientras James envolvía con un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

Definitivamente nada ni nadie rompería esa bella amistad que con los años habían cultivado a base de perdón, juegos, peleas y grandes, muy grandes aventuras.

Y más aún, ¿Qué haría el grupo de jugadores de Hockey sin su chico listo? ¿Qué haría BTR sin Logan?

**FIN **

**Nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo de "Instrucciones para embromar".**


End file.
